


Wishing My Hardest

by kiwiqueen



Series: NSFW danganronpa one-shots [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, F/M, Gambling, Pegging, They Were Both Tops, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiqueen/pseuds/kiwiqueen
Summary: “Don’t be so negative, starlight,” Kaito had branched out with the nicknames since they had first met in high school.  “She’s had a round to learn the rules.  She can win if she tries hard enough!”“You want to bet on that?”Kaito bit his lip.  No matter how many times he swore off gambling, he could never resist a wager.  “We’re betting the usual?”
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko & Yonaga Angie & Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Series: NSFW danganronpa one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187303
Kudos: 9





	Wishing My Hardest

The elevator dinged, bringing Maki to the fifth floor of the building. She wrapped a strand of hair around her finger absentmindedly as she walked down the dorm hallway.

She could see through the large windows into the lounge. The room was loud as she entered. Angie and Tenko sat across from each other at a table on the near side of the room with playing cards in their hands, talking loudly, while Himiko lazed in a seat between them with her face resting in her hand.

“Yah-hah,” Angie waved enthusiastically. Maki gave a slight nod in response.

“We’re playing a game,” Tenko explained. “Do you want to join us?”

“What game is it?”

Angie gestured to the cards between them. “It’s a game we like to play where I’m from. I can teach ya how to play.”

“No thanks,” Maki shook her head. “I wouldn’t want to intrude on you three.” She crossed to the other side of the room, set her bag down by the couch, and sat down next to Kaito. Angie and Tenko continued their loud conversation, with Himiko chiming in occasionally.

Kaito wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. “Welcome back, Maki Roll,” he kissed her cheek. “How was class?”

She leaned in closer. “It was fine.” Maki didn’t elaborate; she simply closed her eyes and let herself relax. The cacophony around them died down for just a moment before a loud thump rang out, followed by a faint smattering of cards falling onto the table.

“I demand a rematch!” Tenko shouted. Angie giggled and started shuffling the cards.

Maki rolled her eyes. “I don’t get why she’s challenging her again. There’s no way Tenko can beat her.”

“Don’t be so negative, starlight,” Kaito had branched out with the nicknames since they had first met in high school. “She’s had a round to learn the rules. She can win if she tries hard enough!”

“You want to bet on that?”

Kaito bit his lip. No matter how many times he swore off gambling, he could never resist a wager. “We’re betting the usual?”

“You know it.”

“Alright!” Kaito called out, pulling her up from the couch. They moved to the table where the girls were playing their game, pulling two chairs over to sit opposite Himiko.

Angie tilted her head to the side. “Do ya want me to deal you in, too?”

This time it was Kaito who refused the offer. “No, we’re just here to watch.”

The artist nodded and dealt a handful of cards to herself and the Aikido master. Each of them picked up the cards and examined them carefully, then Angie flipped over the card on top of the deck. Tenko gave a loud exclamation and put down two cards. Angie giggled and set one down on top. Tenko returned the gesture. Angie set down a pair of twos and grinned.

“That’s four.”

Tenko cried out in frustration and drew four cards from the deck. The game went on like that a while longer. One of them would force the other to draw a few cards or skip her turn, all accompanied by triumphant shouts or anguished cries. Soon, though, Angie set down her last card and announced her victory.

Almost simultaneously, Tenko and Kaito shrieked at their defeat. Then Tenko slammed her hand onto the table in front of him and rose to her feet. “Hey, were you betting on us, you degenerate?”

Kaito put his hands up, either to protect himself or in a gesture of surrender, Maki didn’t know. “Well, Maki Roll was betting on you, too.”

Angie collected the cards again and began to shuffle them. “Do you wanna join the next round?”

“Oh, no,” Tenko turned and started gathering her things from the corner of the room. “No way am I playing another round with you.”

Maki cast a glance sidelong at Kaito. “We should probably get going, too.” She stood to get her bag from the floor beside the couch.

“Bye-onara,” Angie called after them as the three left. Tenko bid them farewell, having seemingly bounced back from her loss, and turned to the left towards her dorm. Maki grabbed Kaito’s hand and led him back to her own. 

She locked the door behind them, and he pulled her immediately into a kiss, hard and passionate. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she responded in kind, a battle for dominance that she was determined to win. Rather, she was only defending what she had already rightfully won. Harder and harder, she dug a hand into his spiky hair and tugged, forcing his head back. Her lips parted from his to move down to his exposed neck, kissing, sucking, biting the sensitive skin there until his sturdy stance wavered with a cry of her name. She took advantage of the opportunity to force him a few steps back and down onto her bed.

Kaito looked up at her through his eyelashes with an expression that made her heart flutter.

Maki redoubled her efforts, planting a knee between his legs and leaning down to bring her lips to his once again. She kissed him as though she could fuse them into one. Their breaths came in short, desperate gasps, reluctant to part from each other for even a moment.

A flurry of frantic movements left Kaito’s jacket and outer shirt on the floor. He pulled the t-shirt underneath over his head, while Maki did the same with her sweater. They came back together, and she ran her hands down his chest, scratching lightly at his skin with her fingertips. When they next came up for breath, her stockings and his pants lay abandoned. Maki’s skirt came off next, leaving each of them only in their undergarments.

“Stay here,” Maki left him with a tug of his top lip between her teeth. “I’ll be right back.”

Kaito made a needy sound in the back of his throat when she drew away. Her legs trembled with excitement as she disappeared into the closet. She rummaged urgently through her drawers to locate the toy and container that she was looking for.

As soon as she emerged, she climbed back into bed. Kaito’s hands were on her immediately. His thumbs hooked through her panties to pull them off. She secured the strap around her waist and legs. She pulled down his boxers with one hand and coated the fingers of the other with liquid from the container.

“Are you ready?”

He nodded.

With one finger, she massaged the tight ring of his muscle, keeping her eyes carefully trained on his face for any sign of pain. He leaned up to kiss her lips deeply, and she slid her tongue into his mouth at the same time that she slid her finger inside him. Kaito moaned into her mouth.

She pumped the one finger in and out slowly, rhythmically, until he detached his lips and begged, in a low voice, “More.” Maki added a second well-lubricated finger. Even with her keen eyes watching for any discomfort, she saw nothing but pleasure on her partner’s face as she thrusted her fingers at a gradually accelerating pace. Already fully erect, his body shook slightly when she gave a slight scissoring motion.

“M-Maki,” Kaito’s voice was nearly a whine.

“Another?” she asked. He nodded once again.

With the addition of a third finger, his muscles tensed. His hips ground in time with her movements. She hesitantly wrapped her opposite hand around his manhood, and he lost all control over the volume of his voice.

“Maki,” he begged. “Please, Maki, I need you.”

She removed her fingers slowly, poured lubricant generously over the toy, and aligned its tip in their place. She glanced up at his face, waiting for confirmation, before entering. He gave a loud moan. His hands clamped onto her hips, and his lips collided with her neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses at her throat. He trailed down, licking at her collarbone while he worked to unclasp her bra. Once it was off, he moved down further again to her breasts and took one in his mouth. He nibbled gently, and Maki cried out. Her hips began to move, rocking gently forward and back. Ripples of pleasure lapped lightly at her core as the base of the toy put pressure against her.

Her movements grew faster, and Kaito’s hips moved to meet hers. His breathing became ragged. Maki brought her hand back to his cock, pumping in time with her thrusts. He detached his lips from her nipple, babbling her name semi-coherently. She silenced him with her lips against his.

Kaito’s hands moved up Maki’s torso to her breasts, kneading clumsily and causing her movements to stutter. A shiver traveled through his body at the sensation.

“Maki,” he interrupted the kiss, but his lips remained only a hair’s width from hers, “I’m so close.”

Her unoccupied hand rose to cup his stubbled jaw. “Don’t hold back, Kaito.”

The sound of his name on her lips drove him over the edge. Bliss pulsed through his body. He saw stars for a moment as he spilled onto his own stomach. The movement of Maki’s hips slowed to a stop before she pulled out of him. Their lips met once again, this time in a slow, soft kiss while Kaito’s breathing returned to normal.

“I’ll go get you a towel,” Maki announced, ever-serious, as she pulled away.

She stood from the bed on shaky legs, the strap still harnessed to her, and made her way to her small dorm bathroom. She grabbed a towel from underneath the sink and ran it under warm water.

When she returned to the bed, she set to wiping down Kaito’s stomach. He brushed her bangs away from her face and kissed her forehead.

“Come here,” he pulled her in to straddle his hips and ghosted kisses down from her forehead to lips. His hands rubbed up and down her thighs before settling between them. He undid the straps and rubbed her clit with his thumb while his fingers dipped inside her. The stimulation elicited a sound from Maki. The ripples of pleasure returned, growing more intense. Kaito’s hands moved faster, his thumb pressing just hard enough. The ripples intensified into waves breaking inside her. His mouth returned to its spot at her breast. The waves rose to a raging tsunami, and she called out as it overtook her.

She collapsed on top of him. He held her tight in his arms and pulled the blanket over them.

“Kaito?”

“Yeah, sunshine?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Maki Roll.”

They laid there together for a long time, simply listening to the sounds of each other’s breathing. The world fell silent around them.

Soon, Kaito stirred and broke the silence with a yawn. “I can’t stay here any longer, or I’ll fall asleep.”

Maki got up. “Alright. Want me to walk you back to your room?”

“Course I do,” Kaito began sorting through the assortment of clothing items on the floor. He handed Maki her bra and pulled on his boxers. They dressed slowly, trying to prolong their time together a little bit longer. When they left, they walked slowly, and when they reached his door, they said goodbye slowly.

Kaito leaned down to kiss Maki once more before disappearing into his own dorm room.

“Good night, Maki Roll.”

“Good night, Kaito.”

Maki watched the door shut behind Kaito as he left. Only when she heard the lock click did she turn and start to walk away, uncertain whether she wanted to win or lose their next bet.

**Author's Note:**

> Might fuck around and start taking NSFW requests


End file.
